


Hold me in your arms forever

by irlcatgirl



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Soft Kisses, actually everyone is a bit ooc, good god idk how to tag, rin is a bit ooc but thats ok because romance, some tension, they are gay but don’t really know it, tokiaryu if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlcatgirl/pseuds/irlcatgirl
Summary: “Do you even know where you are going?” He asked. “Yes, I do dipshit. Do I look stupid to you?” Rin kept his eyes glued to the road. Bachira was singing Low by Flo Rida in the back with Aryu hyping him up and Tokimitsu pressed to the door.Isagi smiled to himself. “Yeah. A little bit,” he remarked. Rin turned to him with his eyebrows furrowed. He was always quick to anger. “Huh?”. “I said yes, you do look stupid.” Isagi sat up and looked at him with a soft smile.aka:gay people on a road trip
Relationships: Aryu Jyubei/Tokimitsu Aoshi, Isagi Yoichi/Itoshi Rin
Kudos: 24





	Hold me in your arms forever

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 1am living off a piece of toast and monsters. forgive me.

“Woo, road trip!” Bachira cheered at the top of his lungs, attracting the attention of other people around them. Tokimitsu sank a bit. “Bachira don't be so loud!” Isagi scolded as a frustrated Itoshi Rin walked by his side. He had no clue what led him to this point but if he could take it back, he would. 

Aryu sighed and popped the trunk, running his long fingers through his hair and carefully placing his bag into the back. He helped Tokimitsu with his bags before moving to the side and letting the other boys put their things away.”Ok, we best get moving so it's not too late when we get there.” Aryu spoke up. Rin tossed his things into the floorboard before walking over to the driver's seat and hopping in. Isagi and Bachira followed with Aryu and Toki tagging behind them. 

Isagi got into the passenger seat while Bachira, Aryu, and Toki squeezed into the back seat. The car smelled like flowers and the faint scent of mint. Isagi reached over to grab the aux but felt dread wash over him. Bachira cackled from the back seat and a chorus of sighs could be heard from everyone. 

“Guys it's not that bad!” he pouted before Rin cut him off. “Bachira last time you had the aux Aryu threatened to jump out of the car.” This earned a nod from Aryu and a small laugh from Isagi. “I fixed it though! It won't be the same playlist I promise!” he said while clicking through his phone in an attempt to find the playlist he had created.

He pressed the playlist and the first song that started playing was Fergalicious. Rin thought he was going to choke him out right then and there. Aryu on the other hand knew this song word for word like it was the back of his hand. Tokimitsu looked concerned but Isagi felt like he had never smiled so hard. 

Rin rubbed his eyes before pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road, the city was only two hours away but he knew these idiots would make it double. Isagi looked over at Rin and cocks an eyebrow “Do you even know where you are going?” He asked. “Yes, I do dipshit. Do I look stupid to you?” Rin kept his eyes glued to the road. Bachira was singing Low by Flo Rida in the back with Aryu hyping him up and Tokimitsu pressed to the door. 

Isagi smiled to himself. “Yeah. A little bit,” he remarked. Rin turned to him with his eyebrows furrowed. He was always quick to anger. “Huh?”. “I said yes, you do look stupid.” Isagi sat up and looked at him with a soft smile.

Tokimitsu had tapped Bachira on the shoulder and pointed at the two arguing at the front. Usually, he was the only one that could stop them. Unless Toki started to cry and Aryu got angry, but he didn't want it to get that far. 

Rin stared at Isagi with a look of revulsion, gripping onto the wheel even harder. Isagi loved to piss Rin off as much as he could, the look of frustration on Rin’s face gave him a feeling of satisfaction. Aryu was still vibing to the music, lost in his little world.

Isagi slouched back into his seat with a teasing look on his face “Almost as stupid as-” *smack*

-

Isagi’s head peeked over the top of the aisle, the red spot on his cheek still stinging. Bachira’s arms were filled with all sorts of drinks and snacks. Rin had a monster in his hand and a pack of gum in the other while Isagi had grabbed water and some pain meds. He glared over at Rin who only glared back. Tokimitsu and Aryu were arguing over who was going to pay for everything and it ended up being Aryu. 

Isagi whistled over to Rin and he spun around to a bag of chips flying into his face. Rin picked up a pack of skittles and chucked it at Isagi, who made an ‘oof’ sound before grabbing another snack and throwing it back. This kept going for a while before Isagi stepped backward and busted open a pack of chips, making a loud noise. The group's head swung over to look at the two of them and all of the snacks on the floor. 

Long story short, Tokimistu was apologizing as much as possible while Rin and Isagi stood behind him, still glaring at each other as if they weren't both to blame for the mess.

By now the sky was dark and they had been on the road for about an hour and a half. They were making good time considering the number of times they had to stop. Aryu had now banned Rin from driving the car from the sheer amount of times he almost drove them off the side of the road. “I play soccer. I'm not an Uber.” is what he had told them.

Tokimitsu, of course, had to move up into the front with Aryu. Which pushed Isagi into the back with Rin and Bachira. When they got into the car with everything they had purchased Bachira was quick to open up all of his snacks and start eating. 

Aryu had now taken over the aux, playing something a little calmer since it was getting late. Everyone was starting to calm down a bit and it was silent for the most part. Other than the occasional whisper for Bachira to pass someone a snack, everything was peaceful. Isagi yawned, throwing his head back and sighing before closing his eyes. Rin looked over, raised an eyebrow, then turned back around to look outside the window. 

They were about thirty minutes from their destination when Rin felt something land against his shoulder. His head jerked over to look at Isagi, who had fallen asleep a few minutes ago. Bachira was curled up against the door of the car, also asleep. Rin furrowed his eyebrows, a gut-turning feeling gathered in the pit of his stomach. It made him sick, uncomfortable almost, not Isagi but the feeling he gave him, so he shoved it aside. 

He wanted to throw Isagi off his shoulder but he looked...so peaceful. His hair was messy and half of it hung in front of his eyes. His breathing was soft and he looked calmer than usual. Ignoring his first instinct, he sighed and rested his head on the back of the seat, closing his eyes. 

It wasn't long before Rin was woken up by the car lights turning on. Aryu turned around to check if everyone was still asleep and Rin didn't think he had ever shoved anyone away so fast. Isagi woke up with a small whine and Bachira was the next to wake up. Tokimitsu was rubbing the sleep from his eyes before looking at Aryu. 

“Are we here already?” he asked, tilting his head softly to the side. Aryu smiled and nodded in response. “And in good time too.” he opened the car door and everyone followed so they could gather their things and head inside. 

While Aryu and Tokimitsu left to gather the room keys, Rin, Isagi, and Bachira stuck close to each other. Bachira looked around at the tile floor and the marble walls. “Woah. I don't remember the photos bein’ this fancy!” he said. Rin looked around a bit as well, taking in the nice smell of the place. Isagi was still trying to process waking up. 

When the keys had been retrieved they all went into the elevator, struggling to fit everyone and their bags inside. Bachira had got them a room on the sixth floor and apparently, the room was pretty big. More like a smaller version of an apartment.

Bachira was the first to get to the door, he had taken off down the hall with the other four close behind. A small “Oo!” could be heard from where they were which only made them more curious. “It looks like a mini house!” Tokimistu said a look of shock dressed his face.

The room held a small kitchen to the right of them and a table next to it. There were two rooms, one that looked like a bedroom and the other looked like a living room. “I get the couch,” Rin said, and before anyone could argue he was already on his way. Isagi walked into the bedroom and looked around “Ok so since there are only two beds, I'll be with Bachira.” Isagi turned to them with a smile. Bachira shrugged his shoulders and nodded “I'm good with that.”.

The night moved on and everyone was settling down once again. Their luggage was now stored and everyone was in their sleepwear. It was around eleven-thirty when everyone decided they were going to go to bed. This was mainly because Bachira had told them that they were doing a lot the next day.

Everyone said their goodnights and hopped into bed. Lamps were turned off and the noise of the fan was the only sound that filled the air. 

When Isagi woke up he found himself halfway off the bed. Bachira was laying in a starfish position and was mumbling softly, something about how he didn't want a cupcake. Isagi sighed and grabbed his phone from the side table. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, his ears began to adjust to the noises around him. He heard the tv playing softly from the other room and looked at the time on his phone.

Four twenty-six. 

Slowly, Isagi stood up and walked into the living room. Rin was curled up with a pillow beside him, the tv played a baking show that seemed to be in the last round. He smiled softly. Isagi may have acted like it, but he didn't hate Rin. Actually, he had begun to form feelings for him, whether it was wanting to get closer to him as friends or maybe something more, Isagi didn't know. You spend so much time with one person and it's hard to not want to be close. 

Isagi sighed softly and sat down next to his sleeping figure, resting his face in his palm. He stared for a bit, something he couldn't do when Rin was awake. He watched as a small tuft of Rin’s hair would kick up as he breathed out. He admired how his muscles weren't as tense as they were when he was awake. Isagi admired Rin.

He always did.

It wasn't long before Rin’s eyes shot open and he jumped back a bit. His breathing was heavy and he looked panicked. “Fuck. You scared me Isagi.” He calmed his breathing as Isagi apologized and quickly backed away. Silence. 

“So..” Isagi mumbled, fiddling with his thumbs. “For fucks sake. What has been up with you today?” Rin grumbled, obviously still very tired. “You’ve been acting weirder than usual. What do you want from me?” Rin put his hands over his eyes, frustrated with himself and the boy beside him. 

Rin felt Isagi grab his hand and lift it gently from his face. Isagi looked like he was about to overheat and die. “Hey, Rin?” he seemed to draw back a bit “Could I kiss you?” Isagi asked, tilting his head softly to one side. Rin tried to keep as calm as possible but it didn't stop his stomach from swirling . “If it gets you to shut up then yes.” 

Isagi chuckled softly and dipped his head down, taking Rin’s hand up to his face and pressing it there. Bringing his lips down just enough for them to softly brush against Rin’s. “Kiss me for real you asshat.”. Isagi’s eyes widened but even so, he set his forehead on Rin’s and kissed him. All of Isagi’s bad history with Rin washed away at that moment. Memories and times they never got along didn't matter now. Isagi had wanted this for so long, and so had Rin. They just didn't notice it. 

“You’re so pretty.” Isagi whispered into the small space between them, giving them both enough time to breathe before Isagi pecked Rin on the lips one last time. Rin’s breathing was erratic and he was quite shocked. He was surprised that he had fallen in love with the boy that he thought he hated. Isagi huffed and rested his head gently on Rin’s chest. “Isagi.” Rin stared at the ceiling while reaching his hand over to play with Isagi’s hair “Thank you.” 

-

Bachira giggled and looked back to Aryu and Tokimitsu with a cheeky look on his face. They both looked a bit shocked. Bachira had woken up earlier than everyone else and somehow failed to notice Isagi was gone. When Aryu and Toki managed to wake up no one had seen Isagi. When Bachira peeked into the living room he was shocked, to say the least. 

“I could've sworn they were at each other's throats yesterday,” Aryu whispered in an attempt not to wake either of them up. Tokimitsu nodded in agreement and Bachira shrugged. “I don't know but I'm never letting Rin live this down.” he said while holding up his phone with a grin. 

“Live what down?” Bachira turned to see Rin’s head peeking up over a sleeping Isagi who was snuggled close to his side. “Bachira…” Rin narrowed his eyebrows in an attempt to look angry but in all reality he was too tired to deal with it. “You have three hours to delete that photo. In the meantime, I'll be going back to sleep.” 

Bachira smiled “Yes sir!” he chirped before shutting the door. Rin could hear him asking Aryu to make them all breakfast to which Aryu probably agreed based on Bachira’s cheers. Rin made himself more comfortable before taking Isagi back up in his arms, never wanting to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> uhm yeah this is embarrassingly short but i just wanted to write something with rin and isagi before school killed me. feel free to give me your opinions or not, idk.


End file.
